A Random Story
by SonicGurl
Summary: Who knew that an interview with Shadow the hedgehog can have some weird consequences.... Chaos ensures when we interview each Sonic character...
1. Interview with Shadow

**I got bored and made this story. Hope u like it...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello! I am... "SPARTA!" "JOHNNYCAKE, NOOOO!!" Anyway, we are interviewing Shadow the hedgehog! So Shadow, how are you today?

Shadow: ...

Interviewer: Wow! What a epic quote! How old are you?

Shadow: ...I'll tell you, but then I have to kill you...

Interviewer: Awesome!

OMG someone let the dogs out!

Interviewer: Shadow, I found something about you that you don't even know!

Shadow: What?

Interviewer: You are a half-unicorn!

Shadow: ...

Wow um, the interviewer is getting hurt by Shadow... Shadow pulled a gun and is now shooting the interviewer... Ooh! Shiny emerald!

Interviewer: (is dying) No! There were places I wanted to see! And I always wanted to lick a hedgehog!

Shadow: Die! Wait... lick a hedgehog?! You nasty! (shoots and kills interviewer

Shiny! I got another emerald! Shadow handed to me! Hes so nice!

Shadow: Hey, give me my (bleep) fourth emerald back! (Chases after narrator)

OMG! A random dog is talking! He says he wants to hug the unicorn!

Shadow: I'M NOT A UNICORN!!

Gasp! Another denial!

Shadow: ... (Anger mark)

Gasp! The cats are loose! The cats and dogs are fighting! And the countries are fighting too! World War 3 has started! OMG, big shiny Master Emerald!

Knuckles: Hey! (Beats up narrator)

Ow! Meanie! T.T I'll be back! Oh look! Its Cream! And theres a truck! And... Sonic gets hit! D: And the drivers Shadow... And hes roasting Sonic's corpse... And... OMG, five more shiny emeralds in the hands of Eggman! Gimme!

Eggman: That's mine! Die SonicGurl! (fires missles)

HA! Your missles missed! XP Look! Sonic, Shadow, Knux and Tails are on Angel Island! And, OMG its Nazo! Ima gonna glomp him!

Nazo: Hey! (Blasts narrator)

Ow.... T.T (gets beaten up by everybody) Hey, not fair! Not fair you all gang up on me! DX

Ash: Go Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika...CHU!(shocks Nazo)

Nazo: (heals)** Die.** (Kills Ash and Pikachu)

...And that concludes this interview with Shadow! We had learned some interesting facts about him, like he was a half unicorn!

Shadow: (anger mark)...

Join me next time when we interview Sonic the Hed...

Shadow: CHAOS BLAST! (Blows up everything)

Hey! You stole my chaos emerald!

Shadow: You stole it from me!

Did not! You handed it to me!

Shadow: CHAOS SP.... (gets crushed by an elephant stampede)

Sayonara Shadow the hedgehog... Yay! I got my emerald back! ^ ^ Join us next time when we interview Sonic the hedgehog! Bye-bye!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, did u like it? Plz review and I'll have the second chappie up, ok? Now please review, no flamers!!!**


	2. Interview with Sonic

**Hi, thanks to a****ll that reviewed! Heres ch 2 of Random story! Enjoy!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello! Welcome back to... "Pie!" "Unicorn!" "IM NOT A UNICORN!!!" Since our interview with Shadow the Hedgehog is over, we will now interview the hero, Sonic the Hedgehog!

Interviewer: So Sonic, how are you today?

Sonic: I'm feeling fine.

Interviewer: How old are you?

(Sweat drop)... Uh, doesn't everybody know how old he is?

Interviewer: Uh... I don't!

He is... "GET IN MAH BELLY!" Yep, that's how old he is.

Interviewer: So Sonic, what do you think of Shadow after he ran you over with a banana?

Sonic: A what?

Interviewer: Sorry, I mean a truck.

Sonic: (confused) Shadow ran me over with a truck?!

Interviewer: Uh, yeah?

Sonic: I wasn't there; I was spending time with Amy! It must be a doppelganger...

OMG! Naaazzoooo!

Nazo: (is glomped)?! ... The heck?

You're mine... :3

Random Guy: OMG, free chilidogs are being giving out at the square!

Sonic: (speeds out)

Interviewer: H...Hey! Get back he... (House lands on him)

Dorothy: (appears out of house with Toto) We're not in Kansas anymore Toto... 80

Nazo: (still is glomped) Can I use the chaos emeralds real quick?

Everyone: NO! DON'T GIVE THEM TO HIM! :O

Ok! Here you go! :D

Nazo: Yes! (Turns into Perfect Nazo) I will now get my revenge and destroy Earth!

Sonic: We will stop you! (Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic go into super forms)

Oooh! Fight! Fight! Fight! Oh no! Sonic and co. turned hyper! Nazo is getting beaten up! Oh, wait! He turned Hyper Perfect Nazo! And he is still getting beaten up! That's it! I will use the chaos emeralds to turn super! Gaaah!

Hyper Knuckles: Wha...? SonicGurl turned super! Then she turned hyper...

Whee! I'm HyperSonicGurl! I will join forces with Nazo and take over the universe! Yay! ^ ^

Hyper Sonic; Shadow! Let's unify together like we did in Nazo Unleashed! (He and Shadow transform into Hyper Shadic)

Hyper Shadic: (unleashes a blast on Hyper Perfect Nazo and HyperSonicGurl)

O w, ow, ow! That hurt!

Hyper perfect Nazo: XP (Dead and turns back to normal)

Nazo! Nooo! Anyway, this concludes our interview with the hero Sonic the Hedgehog, which ended with a bang. ^^ Wait.... You killed Nazo! I'll be back!

Everybody: O.o

Oh yeah! Next time we will interview Tails, the sidekick of Sonic! Bye-bye!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Also, thats when my friedn will come! Im waring you, she'll ****speak in Japanese... Don't bother to translate though... Hoped you liked this chappie! Plz review and no flamers! **


	3. Interview with Tails

**Hi everyone! Heres Chapter three! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Sonic characters doesn't belong to me, Sega owns them.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi! It's me, SonicGurl! Since our interview with Sonic the Hedgehog ended with a bang, we will start with a bang!

Wall: X( (blows up)

Yay! Today we will interview Miles Prowler, or "Tails" for short! And my friend, Tenshilove, will help me!

Tenshilove: Ohokidishi Masou! ^^

Interviewer: So Tails, how are you?

Tails: (working on a machine)

Tenshilove: Matay Gomen, roboto? Milesu-kun?

Tails: Huh?

Sonic: Me no speake Japanese, Japanese chick....

Tenshilove: -. - eii....

Sonic: You just go... go away...

Tenshilove: (angry) Baka Inu! Ohoki E-I!!! Moday hedghogu!!!

SonicGurl: (understands) LOL! XD Sonic got PWN3D!

Sonic: ??

Tenshilove: (snuggles Tails) Uma Kawaii Yokai! ^^ (glares evilly at Sonic) Baka...

SonicGurl: (on floor laughing)

Tails: O.o (still being snuggled)

Sonic: Whatever, I'm outy. -. - (leaves)

Interviewer: H- Hey! This is an interview with Tails! Tails, do you like Sonic?

SonicGurl: O.o As a friend?

Interviewer: Yeah....

Tenshilove: lol... Yokai yei ski hedguhogu!

Tails: Yeah, he's a big brother to me... (Wall crashes) What?

Nazo: (is shown choking Sonic)

Tenshilove: Oh...! Gombadei Gombadei! Bonzai Bonzai!!!

SonicGurl: (hearts) Nazo-kun! (Glomps Nazo)

Tails: Wait! What's going on here?

Tenshilove: Oh Nazo shii hedguhogu; Sonicgurlle ski Nazo-kun, glomp, Uma ski Yokai... Uma... Um...Interviewer-kun... (Looks around)?

Tails: (pats Tenshilove on back) -. - Yeah that doesn't help...

SonicGurl: Uh... (Looks around) OMG! The headless horseman has the Interviewer's head?! OMG, he's riding the half- unicorn!

Shadow: (anger mark)

(The headless horseman grabs interviewer and rides into a random abyss)

Tenshilove: Eh? (Building starts falling apart)

Tails: O.o (grabs Tenshilove and SonicGurl and flies out)

Ehru: Ahh! (Runs out of way of the debris)

Tenshilove: Erhu-puu! (Glomps her)

Tili: O.o Omg, Ehru's choking!

Tails: What!? Who are you? O.o

SonicGurl: I don't know... but she looks familiar...

Amy: What? O.o (Sonic appears) Sonic! (Runs to him)

Nazo: (crashes through wall) Destroy all humans! (Sees Azure) Omg, pretty girl! (Runs towards Azure)

Azure: O.o... (Sienna runs up from behind her)

Nazo: What..? (Sienna whacks him with her scythe) (Unconscious)

Tails: I'm confused... (Flies on top of the building)

Tenshilove: Matay, Matay! Honto... (Sighs)

Erhu: Eh? (Looks at Tails)

SonicGurl: Tails! Wait up! XO (grows wings)

Tili, Sienna, and Azure: O.o OMG!

Nazo: (comes to) Wha...? Oh yeah, DIE!

Amy: I DON'T THINK SO! (Whacks Nazo with her hammer)

Nazo: Not... Again... (Out cold)

Tenshilove: Yokai!! Matay!

Tails: I don't understand you! Go away!

Tenshilove: No!

Everyone: Ok.... (Nazo: (still out cold)

SonicGurl: Well that concludes our interview with Tails! Join us next time when we interview Silver! I'm your host SonicGurl, and-

Tenshilove: TENSHILOVE! ^^

SonicGurl: Bye bye!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah, my friend has a class in Chinese or was it Japanese? Yokai means Tails, Matay means wait, Bonazai means hurray, and Gombadei means go. Ehru, Tili, Azure, and Sienna are made up characters of Tenshilove; she decided to put them in there... And no, we aren't really going in order on which character we are interviewing.... Now please Review.**


	4. Interview with Silver

**Sorry sorry sorry bout not updating! DX Well, here it is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters, I do own SonicGurl and the intervewer, Tenshilove belongs to my friend.**

**Whew! Lets begin another interview!**

* * *

SonicGurl: Konichiwa! I'm SonicGurl! Today we will interview Silver the Hedgehog!

Tenshilove: Shinin' Silva de hedguhogu! ^^

Interviewer: So Silver, how are you?

...

SonicGurl: (checks watch) He's late!

Tenshilove: Baka mina hedguhogu....-.-

(Silver appears)

Silver: Hi, sorry I'm late... -.-

Interviewer: So! How are you today, Silver?

Silver: ...Emo...

Interviewer: ...-.-... Why are you emo?

Silver: because the world hates me...

Interviewer: ...Okay...

SonicGurl: He misses Blaze... :(

Silver: (looks away)

Tenshilove: (pats Silver on back) Dijouvu... Blaze-domo skii desha heduhogu.

SonicGurl: Yeah...D: (wipes eyes with tissue)

Interviewer: So...Anyhow! (Heartless) What power do you have? :D

Others: (glare evilly)

Silver: Oh, nothing special...

Interviewer: Oh really? How about you show us. :D

Silver: (evil smile) my pleasure. (Blasts interviewer out the wall)

Tenshilove: Shugoi!

SonicGurl: So epic... :D

Sonic: H...Hey! I'm supposed to be the one girls drool over!

Shadow: Not you, I'm supposed to be the one! (Anger mark)

Silver: (girls all over him) Sure you guys were, but the sweets only swoon for the younger boys.

Shadow: Did you just call me old?

Tenshilove and SonicGurl: Lol! XD

Nazo: What about me?

Tenshilove: (glare) Hedguhogu-silvalu honto honto kai, Nazo-kuu... Not so much. -.-

Silver: (smirk)

Nazo: Die! (Attacks Silver)

SonicGurl: Ekk! (Tenshilove and SonicGurl run away to safe distance)

(Nazo, Sonic, and Shadow dog pile Silver)

SonicGurl: We have to do something! (hold out chaos emeralds and they circle around her and Tenshilove) Transform?

Tenshilove: Nari? O.o (transform into Chaos Angel)

SonicGurl: Oh yeah! (Transforms into SuperSonicGurl)

Chaos Angel: Hiroin Attack!

(Both jump Sonic, Nazo , and Shadow)

Silver: Die Nazo! (Super attack- telekinesis and there's a big explosion)

SuperSonicGurl: Yeah! ^^ Silver-kun! (hugs him and both SuperSonicGurl and Chaos Angel return to normal)

Tenshilove: (hugs Silver too) Kawaii-Shugoi-honto honto. Imatashima skii Silvalu-puu!!

Silver: Come one girls, lets blow this popsicle stand!

SonicGurl: okay! That concludes our spectacular interview with Silver! Join me, SonicGurl and Tenshilove next time when we interview Amy.

Tenshilove: Kohirai Mina.

Silver: Bye. (All three disappear)

* * *

**Whew! I should get Amy posted up the next day, ok? Also, Should I interview Blaze at the end? Only you, the reviewers can ask about? Please give me ur answer! Now please review. AND NO FLAMERS!!**


	5. Interview with Amy

**You asked about it, heres ch. 5! :D Hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer; i dont own any of the sonic characters, Sega does. Sonicgurl is mone and Tenshilove is my friend's. **

**WARNING: Will mention;have some parings. But they will only last a chappie though...:P**

* * *

SonicGurl: Hiyah! I'm SonicGurl with Tenshilove! We will be interviewing Amy Rose!

Amy: Hi everyone!

Tenshilove: Oh, Eh, Ami-chi, Gemen, nani hei Ami ski Azule-u hedguhogu?

Amy: Ei, hei. Sonic-kun. Nani, honto domo ski uma...

Tenshilove: (pats in back) Dijo dijo. -.-

SonicGurl: O.o Wait! You speak Japanese too?!?

Amy: lol, No. Where'd you get that idea?

SonicGurl: Uh, were you pretending to?

Amy: ...Yei -.-

Tenshi and Amy: Lol!!

SonicGurl: Okay I'm officially lost. -.-

Sonic: Oh, there you are babe.

(Awkward Silence)

Sonic: O.o uh, hi.

SonicGurl: So Sonic, you like Amy?

Sonic: psht...uh... N-no. (Looks away)

SonicGurl: Did you hear that Amy? Sonic likes you!

Amy: (faints)

Sonic: ...(dashes off)

Tenshilove: *sighs* Kio -.-

SonicGurl: Yeah...

Amy: (comes to) Wha...?

SonicGurl: Sonadow is a bit cute. I don't really like it though.... It's not right....

Amy: O.o Uh...

Tenshilove: Yea, hei, hei Negra hedguhogu shugoi, codou and spicy!

SonicGurl: Um... Where's the interviewer Tenshi-sama?

Tenshilove: (looks away) uhu...Uma she, interviewer... (evil grin)

Amy: *gasps* YOU WOULDN'T!

Tenshilove: *chuckles*

SonicGurl: ...PARTY!

Silver: (appears) Did someone say party?

Nazo: Death party!

Tenshilove: Silvalu! (Glomps Silver)

SonicGurl: Silver! (Glomps him) And Nazo-kun! (Glomps him too)

Amy: (is sad) -.- (Sonic appears) :D

Sonic: Hey Amy... about before...

Amy: Yes Sonic?

Tenshilove: Azule-kuuuuuun! (glomp)

Sonic: O.o OMG Get off! (Dashes away)

SonicGurl: Oh no you don't! (Glomps Sonic and drags him back) Spit it out!

Tenshilove: Hei, hei Gombadei Sonicu-puu! (SonicGurl and Tenshi push Amy and Sonic together)

Sonic: (blushes) uhm...Amy, I-

Amy: I know. I love you too. (They kiss)

Nazo: Noooooo! It burns!

SonicGurl: (looks away) gross! DX

Tenshilove: Gambadai, hei! Uma ski a Kawaii ski Anime!!

SonicGurl: (looks out window) ! OMG, Shadamy fans are surrounding us!

Shadow: Sonic you faker!! You'd better let her go!!!

SonicGurl: (sweat drop) What, he thinks we hold her hostage?

Amy: Eh? ....Sonic -. - *sighs*

Sonic: (Sonic runs to the window) In your dreams FAKER!

Amy: Sonic.... wait... I-

Tenshilove: OHOKIDISHIMASUU!!

(Silence)

Amy: Sonic....

Sonic: What is it Amy?

Shadow: SHUT UP FAKER!

Sonic: (anger mark) (shuts the blinds)

Amy: (opens them again)

Sonic: Amy-....Wah?

Amy: (jumps out of window to Shadow)

Shadow: MWHAHAHA! (Runs off)

Everyone: O.o

SonicGurl: Uh, this concludes our interview with Amy! Next time we will interview Knuckles! And will we ever find out why Amy went to Shadow?

Sonic: -.-

SonicGurl: (pats him on back) See ya!

* * *

**Yep, poor guy. I don't support Sonadow. I really don't. Its just wrong, you agree? Anyway, plz review. AND NO FLAMERS!**


	6. Interview with Knuckles

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Sonic characters, but Sonic gurl belongs to me and Tenshilove belongs to my friend. **

**Sorry bout not updating, heres the next chappie! Enjoy!**

* * *

SonicGurl: La, la, la.... (Notices that camera is on) Huh? Oh, hi! I'm SonicGurl with my friend Tenshilove! ...Tenshilove? Tenshilooooove? (Nervous smile) Uh sorry folks, I'll be right back (leaves) (muffled) What are you doing?

Tenshilove: (muffled) Wha? Watching T.V?

SonicGurl: (Muffled) We're supposed to be doing an interview!

Tenshilove: (muffled) What?! That was today?

SonicGurl: Yes!! Come on!! (Comes in) Sorry about that, again I'm SonicGurl and this is Tenshilove!

Tenshilove: Hi, hi Ohio, Godzeimez mina!

SonicGurl: Today we will be interviewing Knuckles, the guardian of the Master Emerald!

Interviewer: Nice of you to join us Knuckles! How are you today?

Knuckles: Fine, I guess....

Interviewer: So I see you're an echidna, how does that make you feel?

Knuckles: ...-.- Is that a quick question?

Interviewer: Very nice! So Knuckles how do you like fighting alongside everyone's hero, Sonic the Hedgehog?

Knuckles: Well... I don't know if you'd call him a "hero" exactly....

SonicGurl: How come? Is it that when you met Sonic for the first time, Eggman had you convinced that Sonic was the bad guy?

Knuckles: No... Not really...

Tenshilove: Oh, hei!!! Sia-hedguhogu uma she Azulu-una honto she honto she!!! XD

Knux: What? I'm not a hedgehog-

SonicGurl: Yes, Eggman wanted Sonic dead, by making Knuckles believe that Sonic wanted the Mater Emerald and going to the emerald after the guardian was distracted!

Interviewer: Yes and -

Tenshilove: No! ...-.- Just no, go away...

Interviewer: *cries* (leaves sadly)

SonicGurl: But then -

Knux: STOP IT!!!

SonicGurl: ....I'm taking a bath... (Leaves)

Nazo: (appears) Where did SonicGurl go? (Notices Knuckles) Oh...hi...

Knux: WHAT?!?! You're not even going to fight me? What, am I not good enough for you?

Tenshilove: (ignores Knuckles) Uma Gurllu-sama in shower. -.-

Nazo: Oh, okay, thanks.(disappears)

Knux and Tenshi: O.o (screaming from bathroom)

Nazo: (is kicked to the room) That was so hot! I wanna do that again!

Tenshilove: Don't look at me. Baka Inu...

Knux: ....

Tenshilove: (looks around nervously)

Nazo: (grins) Knuckles?? (Steps closer to Tenshi)

Knux: Huh? Oh, yeah... (Small laugh)

Nazo: Glomp attack!

Tenshilove: Ahh!

Sonic: (appears) STOP!

SonicGurl: (runs into room with a towel around her) What happened?! Tenshi did Nazo and Knuckles try to hug you?

Tenshilove: (runs over to SonicGurl) Hei...

Silver: (appears) Wait! These are my hot chicks! Nobody touches them but me!

Tenshi and SonicGurl: (slaps Silver and walk over to Sonic)

SonicGurl: So Sonic, What did you think of Knuckles when you first met him?

Sonic: (shrugs) I dunno, he was kinda a hothead. I could tell by his only stature he was no competition for me., but being the nice person as I am, I decided to give him a chance.

SonicGurl: Awesome! Wait... If Knuckles was here being interviewed.... Then whos guarding the Master Emerald? O.o

Everyone: O.o

Rogue: (Evil laughter)

SonicGurl: Uh oh! This concludes our interview with knuckles! Join us next time when we interview Rogue the Bat! Bye!

* * *

Baka Inu means Stupid/idiot dog. So plz review! Flamers will be blown out. :P


	7. Interview with Rogue

_Sorry I took so long! I was lazy and didnt type up the story... Anyway: _

_Sega owns Sonic and other characters. I own SonicGurl and My friend owns Tenshilove._

* * *

SonicGurl: Hiayh! I'm your host, SonicGurl! And this is my friend Tenshilove!

Tenshilove: Ohohkiidiishinasuu!

SonicGurl: Today, we are interviewing Rogue the Bat!

Tenshilove: Ohio Yoru-chi!

Rouge: What did you just call me?

Tenshilove: (hides behind SonicGurl) Uh...

Interviewer: (is drooling)

SonicGurl: Um, aren't you supposed to be asking Rogue a question?

Interviewer: What? Oh... So Rogue, how are you today?

Rogue: (glares at interviewer) Perfectly fine. And yourself?

Interviewer: Wanna go out?

Rogue: (spin kicks Interviewer out of window)

SonicGurl: (sighs) That's like the fourth time the interviewer gets owned.... Hey Tenshi?

Tenshi: Hei?

SonicGurl: We still haven't solved the mystery why Amy went to Shadow in chapter five!

Tenshi: Oh, honto Ami-chi ski darku-hedguhogu.

Rogue: ?

SonicGurl: Anyway, Rogue, do you have a crush?

Rogue: Naw, love is overrated. -.-

Tenshi: Amei do dou. Kya honto mina baka. -.-

SonicGurl: (sighs) What now? Nothing interesting is going on... I wish something would happen... Wait if I say that, something will hap-

Sonic: (busts through the wall)

Shadow: Stop right there faker! (follows)

Sonic: Never in a million years faker!

Shadow: ... You do know that I'll outlive you, right?

Sonic: Yeah, but you will be so old, you can't chase a turtle!

Shadow: THAT'S IT! CHAOS-

Silver: (appears and interrupts Shadow) WAIT! What's going on?!

SonicGurl: I dunno. Say Shadow, why were you chasing Sonic in the first place?

Shadow: That's none of your concern!

Sonic: I stole his cookie! :D

SonicGurl: (chuckles) Here Shadow, take a cookie! (hands him one) And don't hurt Sonic, he's dearly needed in the next interview or we have to find someone else... -.-

Shadow: (takes cookie and takes a bite) YUCK! This is oatmeal! I had a peanut butter cookie! DX

Tenshi: PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!

Everyone: O.o

SonicGurl: This concludes our interview with Rogue the Bat! Our next interview is gonna be someone you never expected! :D Try to guess! Bye bye!

* * *

_Go ahead! Try to guess the next person we gonna interview! You'll never get it right! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (cough cough)_

_Please R&R! Flamers will be blown out like the Flames of Disaster. _


End file.
